


caught in the dark

by Kneekeyta



Series: In the Dark [6]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Summary: busted.





	caught in the dark

Caught in the dark  
They’ve done it a million times, well, maybe not a million but its familiar. It was their dirty little secret, well it almost was.   
-  
He’s not sure how the only sound he can hear is the pound of his hear in his hears, and the rushing of blood. It was so overpowering he could almost forget that he was in a club. But with the way she licks up and down his dick must have something to do with it. She was sucking not that long ago but switched to long licks while she thumbed the head. He wanted to thrust when she’d move her thumb to lick over his slit, but she’d pull back and pinch his thigh to keep him in line.   
He grumbled and it must have been loud enough for her to hear as he could feel the vibrations of her giggle on his cock, and it just made him want to come.   
“Rae,” he moans as he slides his fingers through her hair. Resting his hand at the back of her head feeling her every movement as she goes down on him.   
Not being able to take much more before he comes, he tugs her hair a little to let her know. That makes her switch from licking to sucking, so hard that he’s coming in a matter of seconds. It’s a full body orgasm and he can’t quite feel his legs anymore, and if she keeps suckling the head like she is, he might pass out.   
But, he wouldn’t find out how much longer she’d torture him, because security it looming. His eyes widen, and he tugs at her.   
“Rae. RAE. Stop.” He pushes her away rougher than he means to and when she is far enough away he immediately tucks his dick away.   
“I suggest you two find a room next time. Or you will be banned for this sort of conduct.”   
Rae is still on her knees and he glances down at her, her eyes are wide, but he can see a small smirk on her lips.   
“Right, yeah of course.” Finn responds, not looking at the security.   
“I’m giving you two minutes and then I’m escorting you both out.”   
When the security guard turns around, Finn immediately helps Rae to stand. She immediately goes to hug him and buries her face in his neck trying to suppress her giggle. When she pulls back she kisses Finn hard, then grabs his hand ready to leave the club.   
Once they are outside she full body laughs, Finn pulling her to him.   
“I can’t believe we were caught just as you came!” she cackles.   
“Um, yeah, not my finest moment. And you didn’t have to keep going you know.”   
“You love it.” She laughs.   
Because he does love it, but that is beside the point. Now he needs to get her to a bedroom.   
“Yeah, yeah, yours or mine?” he asks as he walks them to his car.   
“Yours.” She sighs happily.   
He tugs on her hand leading her around the car and helping her in. Once they are settled and en route to his flat, Rae looks over at him, he glances at her and raises his eyebrows in a silent question to her.   
“Just because we will be at yours doesn’t mean I’m letting you off the hook so easy, if my knees are going to ache tomorrow so are yours.”   
He can’t help but laugh because of course she’ll still have him go down on her while she is standing up. And honestly, he loves it too much to care about how his knees might feel after the fact.   
“I don’t see that being a problem.” He replies moving his hand to slide up her dress.   
Yeah, not a problem at all he thinks.   
\--  
The End.


End file.
